


Hot Chocolate & Shopping Carts

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Muggle Culture, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Sirius has never experienced a true Christmas celebration. Remus intends to change that.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hot Chocolate & Shopping Carts

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely friend mal , to whom i credit some of the concepts in this fic .
> 
> enjoy some cute seasonal wolfstar fluff , ft. clueless sirius .

“ … and besides, it’d be nearly criminal for me to let you go on like this”

“Moony, it’s not a big - “

“You have never had hot chocolate. I think that constitutes a big deal” 

Sirius shut up after that, following the taller man into the muggle grocery store, just outside of London. He’d never been to one, not that that shocked Remus - his parents had always sheltered him from anything and everything they didn’t consider pure. 

He took in all the sights - a few familiar things, and a few that seemed to confuse him. The most fascinating thing to Sirius in that moment, however, was the children riding in carts. Remus noticed this, a smug grin growing.

“Padfoot, c’mere” he gestured, pulling out a cart. “You want to ride?”

There were no reconsiderations made. Sirius climbed into the bigger part of the cart, sitting down. He didn’t notice or register the odd looks and snickers he was getting - this was normal, wasn’t it? 

"Right, so, our first order of business..." Remus cleared his throat as he began walking, pushing Sirius down the aisle. The commercialized madness of Christmas made for a chaotic atmosphere, but Sirius seemed in awe, his attention being grabbed by all the lights and shiny decorations. 

"They really do make a fuss over this, don't they?" Sirius commented on all the decor, leaning back and putting his feet up on the edge of the cart.

"It's... it's a religion, Sirius" the werewolf answered, turning through aisles in search for hot chocolate. 

Sirius shrugged, continuing to look around. He knew a few things about Christmas, just from his friends, but there were still things he didn't understand due to a pure lack of experience. He was silent as they continued to get looks from shoppers, noticing the consistent appearance of a large, bearded man dressed in red- he seemed to be featured on many of the decorations. 

"So... that man" he pointed at a small figurine "That must be their God then?"

Remus made a small noise, caught off guard but amused, before bursting into laughter. "No, Sirius, no - he's ... a whole different story. A saint, if you will. Not God. It's... he gives people presents. I'll - I'll explain the full story later?"

"That's... alright" he seemed to not understand Remus's amusement, nor did he understand what Remus was talking about.

The other man was focused on choosing between types of hot chocolate mix. Peppermint, dark chocolate, or sea salt caramel... all three ended up in the cart beside Sirius. And Sirius's attention was also grabbed by something else - a bin of giant stuffed animals. 

"Moony, look - " Sirius smiled a bit "That dog, it's like..."

Sure enough, one of the stuffed animals was a large black dog that resemble his animagus. 

"Dog? Oh" he laughed a bit "Yeah, it... it is. About as big, too"

Sirius nodded, looking up at Remus with that mischievous look of his before pulling out the puppy eyes. The taller man was not blind to the trap, but he wasn't resistant either.

"It's adorable"

"So are you, Padfoot" he snorted "You want it?" 

"Mhm" Sirius grinned, proud of his victory.

"Alright" he was answered with a playful eyeroll as the dog was placed into the cart with Sirius, who was acting and looking like a little kid in that moment. Remus couldn't help but smile - they'd barely begun with the Christmas shenanigans, yet they already proved to be a success. 

Sirius's first real Christmas would be a good one, no doubt.


End file.
